Song of the South
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: A good, ol'-fashioned mud-wrestling contest. What could possibly go wrong? Oh, yeah. Your opponent could be totally drop-dead sexy and cocky as hell. I COULD write a lemon...if my reviews are nice lol . HEAVILY INSPIRED by "Song of the South" by Alabama.


"Hey, Sunshine!"

Naruto whipped his head around to face his best friend, Kiba Inuzuka. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and grinned at the brunet racing towards him.

"Hey, Kiba!" he said, using his hand as a visor against the unrelenting sun beating down on them.

"You coming to watch the mud-wrestling tournament with us?" Kiba asked, pointing back at the car full of Naruto's friends.

Naruto looked up at the peach tree and down at his half-full basket. Deciding that he would have to make do with what he had, he nodded enthusiastically.

"Hell yes! Let's go, _Sunshine_!" Kiba emphasizing the nickname. Naruto rolled his eyes good-naturedly. The brunet had called him Sunshine since the fifth grade, yet he hadn't figured out why. Maybe it was because of his blond hair? Naruto shook his head and grinned.

"Should I leave the peaches here?" he asked, unsure of what to do with his basket of fruit. Kiba looked at them for a second before shaking his head.

"Nah. There's room in the car. Come on!" he shouted, punching the air with his fist. "I'm ready to GO!"

Naruto laughed, grabbing the basket and jogging to the convertible with his best friend. He hopped over the door and into the backseat with Choji and Shikamaru. Apparently Ino was riding shotgun(1). She smiled at Naruto as he buckled his seatbelt around himself. He gave a big grin in return.

"Ready guys?" Kiba slammed the door behind him as he put the car in "drive". And drive they did. They practically flew down the highway, signing country music as loud as they could. Naruto laughed as his shaggy blond hair was lifted off of his forehead as they sped down the road.

He stretched his sun-kissed arms far above his head, towards the bright blue sky. He loved flying down the highway without a care in the world. Ino laughed at his antics and copied him as well, shouting to the sky as she threw her hands up into the air. Kiba did the same, much to everyone's horror. Ino punched his shoulder.

"You moron! Keep your hands on the wheel!" she shouted above the radio. Kiba just laughed and took a sharp left, jerking everyone to the right. Even Shikamaru shouted…from pain rather than anything akin to excitement.

When they arrived at the festival, it was packed with people - some already competing for the mud-wrestling trophy.

"Hey, Sunshine," Kiba started out slowly, turning off the car.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Don't be mad…but…I kinda…signed you up for the mud-wrestling contest," the brunet finished, looking as if he was about to either burst out laughing or run away.

"WHAT?! I haven't had time to practice or anything, you…you…asshole!" Naruto screamed, though he was laughing as well.

They all laughed, with the exception of Shikamaru, who was just now waking up.

"Naruto, get your ass over there!" Ino exclaimed, pointing to the tournament.

"Yes, ma'am!" Naruto yelled excitedly, jumping out of the car and sprinting towards the field.

The "mud puddle" itself was huge, because after the people competed, trucks ran through it just for fun. Folding chairs of every color and size were set up around the field. Metal bleachers (stands) resided on all four sides of the field; they weren't very big, but there were a _lot_ of people crowded onto them.

Hotdog stands, chili stands, funnel cake stands and the works were lined up around the field. People were buying their snacks as they waited for the next match to begin.

A hand smacked him on the back, startling him so much that he jumped. Kiba laughed and stood beside him, regarding the mud puddle as if it was a stage. He coughed and spit on the ground, clapping his hands together.

"Alright, Naruto. You know what you gotta do. GO FOR THE GOLD!" he shouted, pointing to the three-foot-tall golden trophy sitting on a table off to the side. Naruto laughed, quieting himself and his friend as a man with a microphone stood in front of the table.

"Alright, folks! You know the rules, but for those of you who're new to the sport of mud-wrestlin', here they are! Number one: you go up against the current champ. If you lose…well…you lose and you can go wash off over yonder," he pointed to a random area into the distance, where water hoses were visible.

"What happens if we win?!" a big, burly man with a surprisingly small voice asked.

"If you win against the champ, then you go up against the next person. If you win against that person, then you go again. And so on, and so forth," he vaguely waved a hand.

"Rule number two! You must be wearing the minimum amount of clothing you can without being naked! Makes you harder to grab a hold of," he explained.

"And the last rule: you must pin down your opponent for a total of FIVE SECONDS before the match is considered over."

"Anyway. OUR FIRST COMPETITOR TO GO AGAINST THE CURRENT CHAMP WILL BE…" he opened an envelope. "NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Naruto's jaw was practically on the floor as he stepped toward the "puddle".

"Alright. You know the rules, Uzumaki. Strip down to the bare necessities," the man and crowd laughed, clapping their hands.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Naruto smirked, divesting himself of his shirt, shoes, socks, and jeans. He stood there in his boxers, waiting to meet his competitor. A man with a wiry build and _very_ unruly grey hair stepped forward, wearing a pair of swimming trunks.

"Kakashi Hatake," he said, shaking Naruto's hand as they stepped into the mud. It squished between Naruto's toes, making him grin. He loved getting dirty.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he replied, grinning brightly at the older man. He didn't look that strong….

"Well, good luck to you, Naruto," Kakashi said, smiling good-naturedly.

"You too. You're gonna need it!" he said confidently. The taller man just smiled and took his stance.

"Ready?" said the man with the microphone. He turned up the volume of the radio until country music blared from its speakers. "GO!"

Immediately, pale and tan hands alike gripped the others' arms, pushing each other back into the mud. The mud itself made everything slippery, and finding a good grip on the ground was damn near impossible. Although they were fighting for a trophy and the title of "Mud Champ", Naruto found himself having more fun than he imagined.

Using the formidable strength hidden beneath his lean frame, he grabbed Kakashi around the neck and swept his feet out from under him, sending both of them crashing to the ground with Naruto on laying on top. The blond had the older man pinned down, and everyone was cheering him on, and he was so excited to be winning until -

"HEY! YOU PERVERT!" Naruto shouted, eyes wide and a blush creeping onto his face. The perverted man _spanked his ass_! He gawked at the grey-haired man. He stared and stared and suddenly, his world was flipped over and upside-down. Then, _he_ was being pinned to the ground. Mud flew around them, landing in his hair and all over his body.

"Oh, hell no," Naruto growled, wrapped his legs around the man's waist. Smirking as seductively as he could, he ground up against the taller man, biting his lip coyly. Dark eyes widened for a split-second - and that was all the time Naruto needed to flip them over and pin down his opponent. The referee ran to his side.

" - THREE - FOUR - _FIVE_!" he blew the whistle to conclude the match.

The two stood up, dripping with mud and dirt. They shook hands, and Kakashi pulled Naruto towards him, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"You sly little fox. That wasn't fair," he chided quietly, though he didn't sound the least bit angry.

"Not against the rules," a smiling Naruto whispered back.

Kakashi stalked off, leaving a very muddy Naruto on the field. Everyone clapped, clearly impressed.

"Next up," shouted the man with the microphone. The blond winced. He really didn't need to shout. "ROCK LEE!"

A black-haired guy with a bowl haircut seemed to appear out of nowhere, smiling and cheering with the crowd.

The match lasted no more than ten minutes, and Naruto had won again, this time winning by sheer strength. He didn't want to resort to dirty tactics again if he could help it.

Finally, at about three-thirty, it was time for the last match of the day, and Naruto was still in the competition. He was getting tired, and he wasn't sure if he could beat another strong opponent. He was abso-fucking-lutely _covered_ in mud. From head-to-toe. Even his sunny hair was brown by now.

"THE LAST COMPETITOR! SASUKE UCHIHAAA!" the announcer yelled, making Naruto wince. He looked around for his competitor and he smirked when he saw a pale guy around his own age heading for the puddle.

"Gotta take your clothes off, pretty-boy," Naruto's smirk grew as ebony-colored eyes narrowed at him.

"Dobe," was all Sasuke said before he started to strip. Many catcalls could be heard throughout the crowd as the Uchiha stripped down to his boxers. Naruto's eyes roamed over the slender figure, appreciating the glowing skin greatly. This man had the body of a _god_. Naruto clapped his muddy hands together; he was going to beat this nancy boy(2), even if it was the last thing he ever did.

"READY? SET? FIGHT!"

Sasuke had barely stepped into the puddle when Naruto lunged at him, grabbing a pale arm. The blond smirked. Too easy. But as they were falling into the mud, Sasuke flipped them over, reversing their positions. Mud splattered across his pale chest, distracting Naruto as Sasuke straddled his slim hips.

"No fair!" Naruto cried out. The ref had already started counting down. Without thinking, Naruto bucked up, gasping as his manhood ground up into a very firm…very _nice_ ass. Sasuke's eyes widened as he was thrown back into the mud, a greatly aroused Naruto on top of him.

They rolled over a few times, mud slinging everywhere as they fought for dominance. Tan hands roamed over pale flesh, occasionally threatening to slip into navy blue boxers. Naruto grinned down at his opponent and leaned forward. Sasuke's hands were behind his back, out of sight.

The blond crawled forward until he was almost on top of the black-haired teen, and then - WHACK!

Mud flew into his face, making him sputter and spit everywhere. He rubbed the muck out of his eyes, trying to see where Sasuke had gone. He could hear laughing by his ear. Whipping around as fast as humanly possible, Naruto tried to make out where his competitor was at, but found that he couldn't.

"It's over, _Na-ru-to_. Give up," the voice purred into his ear, stressing each syllable of his name. He felt something warm and wet trace along his ear's shell, making him shiver.

"Never, teme," he growled, wiping the mud from his face. Suddenly, something from behind him, presumably Sasuke, pushed him face-first into the puddle. A heavy weight settled on top of his backside, and he tried to throw it off, but to no avail.

"ONE - " shouted the ref.

Naruto bit his lip, using all of his strength to throw off the other teen.

"TWO - "

He could hear Kiba's and Ino's shouts of encouragement.

"THREE - "

The crowd was counting down with the ref.

"FOUR - "

The announcer joined in. Just one more number and he would be out.

"_Five_." Naruto heard the last number being whispered into his ear, and then, he swore he had felt a pinch on his ass.

The crowd erupted into cheers, some boos, and lots of "good match!"es.

The weight on his back disappeared and he stood up on his feet, still rather shaky. Sasuke was staring at him with his glittering black eyes, midnight-black bangs framing his face in a way that exuded sexiness.

"THE WINNER IS _SASUKE UCHIHA!_" the announcer screamed. Fireworks went up into the sky. Naruto didn't look at the colorful explosions overhead, and nor did the Uchiha. They stared at each other, panting and covered in mud.

"Good game," Sasuke said, extending a mud-dabbled arm. Naruto stared at it for a moment before grinning; his smile looked out of place - white against all of the darkening mud.

"Good game," Naruto replied, nodding amicably as he shook Sasuke's hand. "Let's go get cleaned off."

Sasuke smiled and nodded. They headed towards the hoses together, evading the crazy crowd in favor of each others' company. When they reached the hoses, they were already on. Naruto grinned devilishly as he picked up a long garden hose, holding his thumb over the opening. Water shot in every direction as he turned it on Sasuke, spraying the slightly taller teen with cold water.

The favor was soon returned when Sasuke grabbed his own hose. And, slowly, the mud started dripping off of their bodies, revealing sun-kissed and moon-kissed skin alike. Brown hair became blond as flakes of mud were washed out. Soon, they were squeaky clean…and dripping wet.

Country music could be heard in the background, the crowd singing along (very badly) to the songs. Naruto smiled at Sasuke, who gave a small smile of his own. Naruto looked down at his feet, curling his toes in the grass. He was afraid that his growing arousal would catch Sasuke's attention; he hoped that the raven-haired teen wouldn't notice.

"So…" Sasuke said, trailing off as he looked back at the festival. "You wanna…go do something?"

Naruto's head shot up immediately, face burning as he saw Sasuke's smirk. Ebony eyes trailed up and down his body, making it blatantly obvious what that "something" was. Naruto licked his lips, noting with fascination that Sasuke's eyes followed the movement.

"Does that…'_something_' involve clothes?" he asked, grinning almost shyly.

"No," Sasuke replied, chuckling deeply.

They were out of there faster than you could say "ramen".

1) Riding shotgun means riding in the passenger seat.

2) An offensive term for an effeminate man.


End file.
